extermination_relicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mio Uesugi
|romaji = Uesugi Mio |nicknames = Mio-nee (by Takashi) 5PR1NG (Codename) No. 1 Killer Venus Flytrap (both by the C.P.S.) Persephone (by several Daemons) |race = Human (Ninja) |gender = Female |age = 15 (Arc 1 & 2) 16 (Arc 3 & 4) 18 (Arc 6) |birth_date = October 14th (Libra) |cherub = Samyaza |relatives = Unnamed Biological Parents (Deceased) Sakura Uesugi (Adoptive Mother; deceased) Rei Serizawa (Boyfriend) Unborn Child |affiliation = C.P.S. (Formerly) Kimura Town Kimura Academy (Collage Student) Serizawa Residence |status = Alive (Resurrected)}} Mio Uesugi (上杉 澪, Uesugi Mio) is one of the two main female protagonists of Extermination. She is the host of the First Sphere Cherub Samyaza, and a former member of the Cherubim Protection Service, and it's Cherub-Daemon Program, serving as an assassin and killer. Appearance Mio is a beautiful, busty young woman with long and rather unkempt brown hair and red eyes. She often has a yellow flower with five petals tied in her hair. According to Rei, Mio has several scars and tattoos around her body from past battles. Most of the time, she is seen dressed in the uniform of her school, which resembles a white sailor uniform that has a black collar and black cuffs that has white horizontal stripes, an orange-colored tie hanged from the edges of her collar, a short black skirt that has a single white stripe, long black socks that has a white stripe around her calves, and also maroon-colored shoes. Personality She is first seen to be very elegant and gentle, but is in fact highly sadistic in battle and doesn't show any mercy or remorse towards the enemies she slays. She also loves to tease Rei and Aoi. Mio has also stated that she has some masochism in her as well. History Powers & Abilities In veritas with her Ninja training since an young age, Mio has achieved a physical condition that goes well beyond the level of a normal human, comparable to those raised in the Tatsuyama Village. Her strength at first was first classed as a B+ Class among the C.P.S. in Volume VI. Later on Volume IX, it is explained that her new strength prior to her resurrection and return from the C.P.S. Headquarters was Pre-S Class, however, due to her strengthening her bond with Rei via Belialuin Vow, it became SS-Class. Through using the full power of Samyaza, Mio is able to overpower both the Azure Dragon Doll Seiryuu and one of the Four Perils, Qióngqí. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: * Immense Speed: '''In veritas with her position as a Ninja, Mio can run at speeds faster than the eyes can see. * '''Stealth: Also as a ninja trait, Mio can disguise her own presence to the point not even Ki users can detect her. Ninja Arts (忍法, Ninpō): Ninja arts, or Ninpo, are several kinds of techniques that a ninja uses to further improves their performance in battle. It can be used to assist in wars, conflicts, single battles and even mundane activities like house duties. Mio has shown to have a great amount of knowledge about Ninja arts, being able to pull several of them in a row: * Summoning technique (口寄せの術, Kuchiyose no Jutsu) - Using this technique, Mio can summon several beasts and familiars in order to assist her in battle. Her own personal and favourite summon seems to be a giant salamander named Sarutobi, which can spit a highly flammable oil. * Ninja Art: Acid Miasma (忍法：酸瘴気, Ninpō: San Shōki) Other Skills. High Charisma: As a beautiful high school girl with an attractive body, Mio attracted unwanted attention in the school. She is able to use this attention to her advantage by manipulating the members of her fan base to doing her whims, such as helping her during the school festival preparations by joining one of the most understaffed departments. Cherub Samyaza (シェムハザ, Shemuhaza) is Mio's Cherub which she was given by Eliza and the C.P.S., who is also known as the Angel of Vegetation (植物の , Shokubutsu no Cherabu). * Plant Manipulation (Botanomancy): * Seraphim Form: Equipment Ninja Weapons: Being a Ninja trained in both ways of an Shinobi, a feudal assassin, and Kunochi, a assassin taught in the way of seduction and espionage, Mio uses several weapons and gadgets to assist her during battles and assassinations, including knives, kunais, shurikens, smoke bombs, explosive papers, traps, switches, swords, bladed shoes and gloves, metal balls and many, many more. Seraph Key: Mio's trump card, which lets her release her's and Samyaza's limiters increasing her power to a greater extent and it causes Samyaza to slightly takeover her body. Trivia * Her first name Mio (澪) means "Waterway" or "Channel". ** Her surname Uesugi (上杉) means "Above Cedar". * Her weak spots are her boobs. * She first had anal sex with Rei. ** First girl to give her anal virginity to Rei. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Main Characters Category:Cherub Hosts Category:Kimura Academy Category:C.P.S.